


路人两则

by Ivansher



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 全员恶玉, 杀人鬼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 杀人鬼觉得更无聊了。
Relationships: 殺人鬼/路人, 路人/殺人鬼
Kudos: 5





	路人两则

**①路人×杀人鬼**

拜托了临死前让我爽一发吧！

男人脖子滴着血，一边对他喊，如果是您，如果是您，我会死得痛痛快快！

当然，他泛起激动的红晕，我会让您舒服的，当然。

杀人鬼没有绑他，那不必要。他在观察一只虫子进食，手足缠上食物，食物是他自己。

白外套底下的肌肤更加白皙，许多密密细小的伤痕，男人近乎虔诚地跪趴在身上，用手指，嘴唇和舌头，让那里浮现浅薄的血色。

他把阴茎插了进去，热泪盈眶地，倾诉爱的话语滚烫地坠下来，掉在身上冷邦邦的。杀人鬼抬起腰臀，对准所谓带来快乐的地方，然后想，啊，不过如此。

他射在自己的外套上。

紧致的内壁刺激了男人，以濒死的速度在他身体里冲刺，凶猛地鞭挞刚经历高潮的甬道，晃得床咯吱咯吱响。

啊，啊……

和精液一起喷射的，还有割开喉管的血，红红的花绽开来，男人这辈子最满足的脸庞，和他人生最坚挺的一次勃起，同时定格在杀人鬼的肉体上。

他舔了下溅到嘴边的血，味道不怎么样。

**②杀人鬼×路人**

刀刃抵上脖子的时候，他一点儿也不反抗。那样子让杀人鬼想起来了什么，他在年轻人滑嫩的肌肤上戳了戳，你也想要吗？声音听着不像蛇，是蛇的苹果。

男孩笑起来和他乌黑的鬈发一样甜美，您这是要送我礼物吗，怎么会有人拒绝礼物呢？

他经常进入人的身体，不造成伤口倒是第一次。男孩显然和他相反，熟练得和年龄不符。起码他更安分，粉嫩嘴唇只用来喘息，泪水都静静待在黑眼眶里，乖巧得不像黏人的后穴。

这倒是和棉花糖很像，杀人鬼想，就是太甜了。

他把糖搅得一塌糊涂，射在那团东西里，然后抽身离开。

等，请等一下！

几乎是凄厉地，男孩踉踉跄跄爬起来，稠白的精液流到腿根，求您了，只要一下就好——

他看到杀人鬼的眼神。

啊。

他跪坐在地上，笑了起来，我明白了，摸索到丢在一旁的小刀，捅进自己的喉咙，像刚刚的性事一样敞开而顺从。

杀人鬼觉得更无聊了。他拔出小刀，擦了擦，收回白色的外套里。


End file.
